In recent years, a computed tomography apparatus has been introduced into veterinary offices where medical care is provided to animals, which are also referred to as pet animals such as a dog and a cat, and an advanced medical examination is performed on the animals by using computed tomographic images. In the computed tomography, anesthesia is applied to restrain movement of the animal during imaging.
However, such application of anesthesia is not preferred to the animals, and a method of restraining the movement of the animal without anesthesia has been requested.